


Double Cuddles

by reclaimedbythesea



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea
Summary: After falling sick with a cold the MacManus brothers try to offer their version of medicine to you.
Relationships: Connor MacManus/You, Murphy MacManus/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Double Cuddles

You tried to hide the sneeze but it was too late. The brothers had heard and were now hovering around you. You were a close friend of Connor and Murphy for the last three years. Aside from Doc the two trusted you with everything, maybe once or twice not telling you anything secret at times, but you did find out eventually what they were up to.

“Did someone catch a cold?” Connor teased, although his way of teasing always sounded mean. He could never be mean to you unless it was pretend and all in good fun.

“Aye, her skin’s freezing,” Murphy spoke, “It is chilly in here..”

“Sorry boys, the heater has broken.” you pout, watching them explore the small apartment of your residence. A sneeze erupted from your frame again and the boys frowned.

“We need to get ya warmed up quick.” Murphy suggested.

“I can’t, I have to finish this job application.” you insist.

“Bed. _Now_.” Connor snapped, moving to pick you up and carry you toward the bedroom. You dared not talk back to the Irishman. Murphy followed after his brother and grinned at you.

Connor gently sets you down in bed and you shiver over how cold the sheets and blanket were. The boys climb into bed on either side and pull you into their grasp.

You were definitely enjoying the attention and the warmth, hiding a slight blush on your cheeks. “Thanks boys, this Yank really appreciates the both of you” you giggle.

They definitely gave the best hugs before and now the best cuddles. Enough to warm you up within minutes. It was pure bliss and you didn’t want to leave the bed.

“I’d say she’s warm now, eh Murph?” Connor whispered.

“Totally.” the other MacManus answered.

You sighed gently, deciding to stay like this at least until it was time for dinner. Closing your eyes you drifted off into a nap to help soothe your aching body.

**Author's Note:**

> So, so sorry for being inactive here and EndlessSummer. I'm currently dealing with seasonal allergies upon getting over a cold, being broke (no _Black Ops: Cold War_ yet), and now I'm with my friend running a Red Dead Online multiple-platform Discord group for new players and players looking for friends. So I've been super-busy. Hopefully this makes up for being inactive, and if I have made any existing Saints fans at least pleasantly surprised. (:


End file.
